Antarctic Wolves
by redkyuubi
Summary: occurs after the show


**Antarctic Wolves **

In a time when the earth is dying an Antarctic wolf will come to the  
aid of the others on the surface. She as the fur of purest white and  
the eyes of lightning blue. Her heart shall be broken and they will  
have to mend it. She is of a clan that was long thought to be extinct  
for over a thousand years. She will wait for the call of the dying wolf.  
Far beneath the surface a beautiful white wolf makes her way up a  
path on the face of a huge mountain. She had heard a call she dreaded  
to hear yet at the same time hoped for. As she got up to the roof she  
rammed up on the ice that was blocking her way. Once the path was  
cleared she jumped up and onto the rocks above. Sniffing around her  
all knowing nose smelt the scent of a young wolf. Going in its  
direction she found herself in a large ice field. Raising her head to  
the sky she let out a long howl telling the young wolf to answer back.

Lifting his head Toboe listening to the call he had just heard. Hearing it again he decided to answer back. So he raised his head and let out the call that would either save his life or kill him. Looking over Quent he licked the man's face before his vision started to blear. A moment later he heard the sound of approaching paw steps and before he passed out by the blood lose he saw a beautiful white she-wolf run up to him.

Walking up to him she gently grabbed his scruff and dragged him back to a cave and right into the back. Putting him on the moss bed she ran back up to the surface once again look for the survivors. After half an hour of running she came to a large mountain and she could sense wolves up on it so she began to climb upward. Half way up she found two wolves and ran over to look them over. She wagged her tail and began to drag them to a cave and then followed the scent of two other wolves she smelt and found a badly wounded tundra wolf. Dragging him back she followed the mild scent to the edge of a pond. Jumping in she went to the middle and went down. At the bottom there was a male white wolf. Grabbing his neck she swam hard up to the surface and broke the water and got over to the edge. Pulling him out she pulled him back to the cave.

Toboe opened his eyes slowly and looked over to see the white wolf from before lying beside him. Looking around he spotted Tsume lying down close to him and saw a large scar running on his leg. Flinching he looked over and saw the white wolf by him." Sorry I had to clear your wound." Nodding Toboe lied his head down as she cleaned his wound on his back." There, done." She said as she got up and walked over to Tsume. Watching her Toboe looked over at what she was doing with interest. She looked over at him and flicked her head over to the left." Can you go and get the plants over by the entrance I need them for this guy." Nodding Toboe jumped to his feet and ran over to the entrance and saw a pile of plants. Grabbing them he trotted over to her and set them down." What are the plants going to do?" Toboe asked in interest." These ones are going to stop any infection and those are going to help heal it faster." Nodding Toboe watched her for the rest of the day learning about herbs and how to prepare them.

Opening his eyes Hige found himself in a cave and looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Toboe walking past him. 'He died I saw his body. How?' he followed Toboe with his eyes and he was shocked to see him walk over to Blue who looked up at him and take the food from his jaws." Thanks Toboe." Blue said and ate the food as Toboe moved away. Hearing a grunt Hige looked beside him and saw Tsume yawning." Hey porky looks like your finally up." He chuckled as he looked around." Hey Toboe I'm hungry over here and porky probably is to so get moving boy." Toboe came in with more food and gave half to Tsume and walked over to Hige and set the rest down in front of him." Enjoy." Turning around he retreated into a crack on the wall and vanished from sight." Hey Tsume where did Toboe just go and how is he still alive, wasn't he dead?" Gulping down the rest of his meal Tsume looked over at him." They got Kiba in there, and why should you worry weather or not he's alive so just be happy." Nodding Hige ate his meal and went back to sleep.

Walking out of the over space Toboe looked over and saw Tsume and Hige were back to sleep and Blue was as well. Looking back he saw Silver was by Kiba and looking him over. Grinning he trotted over to the entrance and went out into the snow and rolled around.' When everyone's well we'll be going to the under ground valley. By what Silver's told me about it I can't wait to go.' Smiling Toboe looked out onto the horizon. Standing up he went back into the cave.

Four days later all the wolves beside Kiba were up and lying down in the other space. Kiba hadn't moved since they were well and they wouldn't think he was alive if it wasn't for the movement of his chest. Toboe had become Silver's apprentice and was learning every different herb around here. Silver said soon she would have to teach him about the herbs in the valley because she was running out of herbs and potions to teach him. He just learned everything so quickly. All of a sudden Kiba's eyes opened and looked at all of them with a look of pure surprise. Chuckling Hige looked down at him." Don't have a heart attack on use now Kiba." Everyone laughed and looked down at their leader." He must be up by the sound of it." Turning around all of them smiled and nodded their heads." Oh that's good. Toboe can you go get some marigold."" Yep, be right back." Turning around Toboe ran over to the entrance and vanished into the swirling snow. Walking over to the edge of the cliff Toboe picked some marigold and turned around and bumped into a powerful body frame. Looking up he met eyes that shown bright green." Um, who are you?" he asked with curiosity in his voice." I am Neara and I've come to see Silver. Do you know where she is?" Nodding Toboe turned around and led Neara to the cave.

Turning around the everyone saw Toboe come in followed by a gorgeous light gray female." Toboe she asked you to get marigold not a chick." Chuckled Hige." I'm a friend of Silver's, and you are?" she growled with fury in her eyes. Jumping back he said who he was and looked around as if to find a way out. Walking into the crack she vanished." Damn she got one bad attitude.' Grumbled Hige as he stretched out and closed his eyes for some rest.

After the following days Kiba got stronger and was soon ready to move. Following Silver down the face of the mountain, the wolves made their way across the ice fields. When the sun was starting to set they found a nice den that was in the side of a large ice rock they settled in for the night. The next day they set out and by mid day they saw a huge mountain in front of they." Is that it?" Toboe asked with excitement." Yep, that's it." Chuckled Silver. Walking along the edge of the mountain they came to a long tunnel that dipped deep into the earth.


End file.
